Under the Moonlight
by IceByrd67
Summary: this is my first LOTR fic, be nice....and for those who wish to flame me for 'destroying tolkien's world' this is FAN FIC! this is a legolas/Eldawen(my character) story, has vampires, no ring :)
1. chapter 1

Author's note! In my story, the ONE Ring never happened. The fellowship met through some weird chance and they're all great friends. This isn't really a great LOTR fiction, because it centers on Legolas most of the time. And, of course, Legolas has got to look the Orlando Bloom Hotness and in my story, Thranduil adopted him. And I really don't remember all the locations and elven names and whatnot so I made some of them up, sticking as close as I possibly could to J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle Earth. And I am adding that this is a FAN FICTION! (For those who wish to flame me for 'destroying Tolkien's world') (  
  
At the Beginning, when life was being created, the Supreme Creator mistakenly produced a vile, evil creature, the vampire. This creature was the first Lamia vampire, the born vampire. The Creator found this creature amusing and allowed it to flourish and even made it a female companion. These creatures feed on the blood of the others, the hobbits, the wise, the elves, the humans, the dwarves, and even the orcs at times. They could breed and turn other creatures into vampires. Only the Lamia born could breed, whereas the Turned could not. They were immortal, and only perished in sunlight, a stake through the heart or decapitation. All the creatures lived in peace until one day, the vampires wanted more…  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Past  
  
"Legolas! Come quick!" A beautiful elven woman called to her 4-year-old son.  
  
"Coming!" He yelled as he hid his bow and quiver under the bushes around his home. He got up and ran inside the pub where he and his family lived.  
  
"It's getting dark. You know the vampires are outside." She scolded, wiping the dirt off of his nose. "Stay inside and don't invite anyone in. That's how they get you so don't let anyone in. Stay here. I will go fetch your father." She said, getting up.  
  
"Wait! Momma!" The little distressed elf cried. "Who will protect you from the vampires? Let me come with you! I will get my bow!"  
  
"No! I said stay here. I don't want you out there. You know they got that careless boy because he went outside. They won't get you too."  
  
"But…" He protested as she whisked out the door, closing it behind her. "Be careful, Momma." He said, slipping the heavy iron locks in place. He sat for hours, doing nothing but eating his dinner and staring at the door. He dozed off only to be awaken by the screams of a man caught in the dark by the vampires. Minutes later there was a loud BANG! at the door. Legolas jumped up, ran over and looked out the peephole his father had installed at his height. The person outside was his father, bleeding from the two puncture wounds on his neck.  
  
"Open the door, son." Alceidon said roughly. Legolas opened the door and helped his father to a chair. "Close the door and lock it. Do not let anyone in. Then get me a towel and a bowl of hot water. Hurry, son!" Legolas leaped to obey his father and as he moved to close the door and hand got in the way.  
  
"Open the door!" his mother bellowed.  
  
"Close it, boy! Don't let her in! She's one of them! A Vampire!" Alceidon screamed at the boy.  
  
"Don't listen to him, son. I am your mother." She said quietly. Legolas debated the choices in his head and after a few seconds moved to slide the door open for his mother, Alceidon protesting the entire time. "Come in my friends!" His mother called out to the darkness. "Break his neck." She ordered to the gang of vampires that entered the pub. A little girl, barely two years older than Legolas stepped forward and swiftly broke his father's neck; much like she was snapping a twig.  
  
"The sun will be up soon." The blacksmith announced looking out the window at the lightening sky.  
  
"I know. The Lamia should take their families home. You two, that the body outside and clean up the mess he made. Quickly!" She ordered.  
  
"What about your son, Mistress Roziel?" The little girl asked. "Might I eat him?"  
  
"No, Morwen. Oh my Legolas…why didn't you listen to me? I told you not to let anyone in."  
  
"Momma?" he whimpered, remembering the sights of his father's body being carried out of the pub.  
  
"The sun is up, Mistress." The blacksmith reported after a few minutes of silence. "The others will be out soon. The man is taken care of. What about your son?"  
  
"Turn him. Make him one of us." Roziel said, turning away.  
  
"No! Momma, please! I'm an elf! Elves aren't meant to be vampires! Please, Momma! I want to be an archer!" He begged as Morwen moved towards him. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Stop!" A man yelled. "Don't touch the boy!" He stormed in carrying a torch, a large wooden cross and rays of the new sun.  
  
"Stop him!" Roziel screamed.  
  
"Get away, demons! Come, boy. Go outside into the sunlight, quickly now!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Legolas obeyed and ran outside into the brilliance.  
  
"Burn, demons, BURN!" The man yelled, throwing the torch at the barrels of ale. The vampires screamed and fled to the back of the pub, where an underground tunnel to safety was located. The man retreated to the outside, where he found Legolas.  
  
"Momma!" Legolas cried, running towards the burning building only to be caught by the mysterious man.  
  
"Stop! She isn't your mother. She was a demon! Come, now. We must flee this place. Be gone before dark. Come!"  
  
"My bow! Please, sir. Let me retrieve my bow. I must have it!" Legolas said, stubbornly.  
  
"Hurry, boy. We must go." The man growled and Legolas searched the bushes.  
  
"I found it!" He exclaimed, holding up his treasured prize. "And my name isn't 'boy'. It's Legolas!"  
  
"It makes no difference what I call you."  
  
"What shall I call you?"  
  
"Ryder is fine for now." Legolas looked up at the man who saved his life for the first time. Ryder was tall with sorrel hair and eyes. It was clear that this man was a Ranger, or one of the Dunedain.  
  
"Where shall we be going?" Legolas asked, following the great man into the heart of the forest where his home was once located.  
  
"Mirkwood. I've a friend of your kind who will care for you. His kingdom is well protected and far from this hell of vampires. Do you ride?" Ryder asked upon reaching a small clearing where two beautiful horses were tethered.  
  
"Yes, though I would prefer to walk." Legolas said examining the creatures.  
  
"We ride. It is faster and safer. We must get to Rivendell before dark." He answered, pulling two pouches from the stallion's saddlebag. "Your breakfast. You will ride the mare for she knows the way to Rivendell. Let her guide you. We ride until noon. Do you need help mounting?"  
  
"No sir." Legolas answered, jumping into the tree closest to the mare.  
  
"This is no time for games, boy." Ryder commanded, mounting his own steed.  
  
"No game, sir. Mounting." Legolas jumped from the tree into the saddle with grace. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Present  
  
"Elriya Legolas? Where are you, Elriya?" A female voice chimed through the forest, bringing Legolas out of his memories. Grabbing his bow, he jumped gracefully from the oak tree he was in. "Your father sends me to fetch you!"  
  
"Coming, Lady Rowan." He answered as he ran lightly across the forest floor. "Why does my father call for me?"  
  
"The Fellowship arrives, as does the Riders of Rohan." She answered, bowing to her Prince.  
  
"And Gimli? Does he come as well?" Legolas asked, speaking of one of his greatest friends.  
  
"Aye, sir. The Master Dwarf is here as well. He is searching for you as we speak, Elriya."  
  
"How wonderful! I must go find my friend. Tell my father that you could not find me." He said as he ran off to find his dwarven friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas! Where are you, good friend!" Gimli shouted as he made his way along the forest path. Legolas, from yards off perked up his ears as he listened to his friend calling. He swiftly ran towards the sound of Gimli's voice.  
  
"Halt!" A rough voice called as Gimli was surrounded by a group of horsed riders. "Your name, creature?"  
  
"Tell me yours and I will name my own." Gimli stubbornly answered to the man, clearly the leader of the group.  
  
"Very well. I am Eomer, son of Eomund and am the Third Marshal of Riddermark."  
  
"I am Gimli, son of Gloin and let me warn you of your words for only your wits can excuse you from calling me a creature."  
  
Eomer and his men grumbled angrily. "And I would cut off your head, beard and all if it did not already lie so low to the ground."  
  
"And you would die before your stroke fell." Legolas interfered, his bow strung and an arrow notched.  
  
"And you, Elriya, would be dead before your arrow pierces my Lord's skin." A female voice suddenly filled the clearing. Legolas glanced over to see a beautiful elven woman standing beside him, her own bow notched and aimed at his head.  
  
"Then you know who I am?" He asked in his own language.  
  
"That I do, Elriya." She answered in the same language, not lowering her bow.  
  
"And yet you would still release that arrow, should I release mine?" He questioned the exquisite elf.  
  
"I would, should you try to harm my Lord." She answered.  
  
"My Lady?" Eomer asked, worried.  
  
"All is well my Lord." She told him in the common tongue. "Will you lower your bow?" She asked Legolas in their language.  
  
"Will you lower yours? And will your man lower his sword?"  
  
"Sheath the sword, Eomer." She ordered and the man obeyed. Legolas lowered his bow, putting the unused arrow back into his quiver. She started to lower her and quickly raised it again, releasing the arrow. "What are you doing?" She demanded an answer from the man who had made his way to Legolas and had moved to strike him, now with an arrow, deeply embedded in his arm.  
  
"He's hurt. Get him a medic." Eomer dictated as men scrambled to help their comrade. She turned and began her run towards the heart of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood again. Legolas turned and called,  
  
"My Lady! Whilst thou leave without leaving thy name?" She stopped and turned.  
  
"That I will, Elriya. I suggest you take your dwarven friend and leave the company of these men for they will not stand by my orders once I am gone and will surely attempt to kill you. They do not know who you are." She said, leaving again.  
  
"Come Gimli. We will go." Legolas said to his friend, speaking once more in the common tongue.  
  
"Yes. We will. The others await our presence. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"My son! We have been awaiting your arrival for many hours now." Thranduil proclaimed as Legolas and Gimli entered the Great Hall.  
  
"My apologies, Father. We had some trouble in the woods, but no matter for now we are here and our feast shall begin." Legolas pronounce in a regal voice, though his heart and mind were not there. Since that meeting in the forest, he could not get his thoughts away from the gorgeous elf in the wood.  
  
"Yes, our feast may now begin." His father said as the Elven servants brought in dishes after dishes of Elven delicacies. Legolas slipped out the side door and down the dark corridor to his room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So we meet again, Elriya." Legolas whirled around to face the speaker. He had not heard her behind him, for he was deeply immersed in his thoughts. She stood in all of her brilliance. Her silver hair flowed down her back with several braids and a crown of braids encircled her hair. She wore a gown of material that could have possibly been stolen from the silvery night sky. Resting in the hollow of her throat laid a sterling chain, on which a ring hung. The ring was of a simple silver design, engraved with Elven words. Her eyes shone in its violet eminence and she carried neither bow nor quiver, only a white dagger at her side. She reached down and tucked the ring under her dress.  
  
"My Lady." Legolas greeted. "Am I now blessed with an angel's name?"  
  
"I supposed, now that we do not wish to kill one another. I am Eldawen, Maiden of the Stars, daughter of my Queen Mother, Galadriel and my Lord Father, Celeborn. I had hoped to meet you again, Elriya Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
"And I, you, my Lady of Lothlorien." He replied, kissing the hand she offered. "Your beauty is forever engraved into my mind and heart."  
  
"You flatter a silly girl, Elriya. Perhaps you should not."  
  
"You would never be silly." He said, moving closer to the girl.  
  
"But you would?"  
  
"Aye. For I am stricken silly from you and your intoxicating charm." He answered, moving still closer.  
  
"'Tis amusing for I, too cannot bring myself from thoughts of you."  
  
"You are bold." He pointed out, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"As are you, my Legolas."  
  
"Am I yours then?"  
  
"If you would be pleased, then yes."  
  
"Then I am pleased." He answered, placing his hand about her head to bring her closer.  
  
"My Lady?" Eomer's voice traveled down the corridor.  
  
"I come, Eomer!" She yelled in response to the Rohan man. To Legolas, "My Lord, perhaps we shall see one another in the Great Hall." She turned and glided down the corridor.  
  
"I'm a fool." Legolas whispered to himself. He sighed. He had hoped to taste the fair maiden's lips and now left disappointed. He continued to his room, where he proceeded to change into a more suitable outfit for the night's celebration. He bore a fresh off-white tunic, embroidered with dark green leaves. On his legs he wore brown leggings and his soft boots. He attached a white dagger matching that of Eldawen's to his waist and returned to the Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah! Legolas! Come join the fun!" Frodo called to his friend, who stood at the doors, surveying the room.  
  
"Leave him be, Frodo. There is something on our boy's mind." Gandalf said, turning to see where Boromir had gone.  
  
"Elriya." A silvery voice called across the Hall to Legolas. "Come join our merriment." Legolas looked up to see a beautiful, yet not as beautiful as his Eldawen, elf standing by his father's side.  
  
"I come." He called to her, still looking for his lady. He stood apart from the others, while continuing his search for Eldawen. Suddenly an arrow flew through the room, undetected by many in the crowd and soft TWANG was heard as it pierced the wall directly behind Legolas. He swiftly pulled it down, for it had a message attached to the shaft, and excused himself to the dark balcony.  
  
My Legolas  
  
I wish to see you, though I am obliged to stay by Eomer's side. He has been, after all, assigned as my protector until your father assigns me another. I wish for you to be my other, therefore I will speak to your father soon. Perhaps we shall dance later tonight.  
  
Your Maiden of the Stars,  
  
Eldawen  
  
Legolas looked around and saw his star standing beside Eomer, looking like she would much rather be elsewhere. Eomer was deeply emerged in conversation which his friends, Boromir and Aragorn. He swiftly made his way over to the group.  
  
"Well met, Eomer. It is a blessing that my Lady, Eldawen stopped us from killing ourselves, for that would have been a mistake." He greeted, not lifting his eyes from Eldawen.  
  
"Ah, yes. I agree. We were blessed to have an angel at our side."  
  
"Well met, Boromir, Aragorn. My lady. Perhaps I should be blessed with a dance with an angel?"  
  
"Nay, it would be I who is blessed." She answered, taking Legolas' hand. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"I've waited a many lifetimes for you, my Prince." She whispered into his ear, as they promenaded across the floor.  
  
"And I you. There are parts of me who still do not believe my fortune as to meeting such a beautiful faery. " He whispered sweet nothings into her ears, not noticing the evil looks he received from several people. "Have you met my father?" He asked as the song came to an end.  
  
"Aye, but I have not spoke much to him, for Lady Morwen had sought his audience."  
  
"Come then. We will speak to my father." He said, taking her hand and leading her to the throne. "Father! I wish to present you the Maiden of the Stars. I have been told she wishes to seek an audience with you."  
  
"Ah, yes. We shared some words before. Is it of much importance? Or can it be said in front of our companions?" Thranduil asked, standing.  
  
"It can be said in front of your son, but no one else." Eldawen answered, kissing the king's hand.  
  
"Then we will retreat to my chamber. Come." The old king led the way to his rooms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now, then. What is it that you wish to speak of?" The King asked, turning to face the two younger elves.  
  
"My lord, the Vampires are on the move. The last great tribe has geared for battle and war. I'm afraid that there are rumors that say the leader of the tribe is after something in Mirkwood."  
  
"What? What are they after?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"That is unsure. I fear the vampires may have beaten me here."  
  
"How are we sure you are not the vampire?" Thranduil cried out in fear.  
  
"My lord, that would be impossible for I met your son in the forest today in mid daylight. Has anyone arrived at your home after dark?" Eldawen asked, concern in her eyes.  
  
"No. None that I know of." The king answered. "How do we rid ourselves of these creatures?"  
  
"My lord, there is only 3 lamia vampires left in the world. The death of these three would destroy all vampiric blood in Middle Earth." Legolas gasped at these words. His own mother could have possibly been Lamia.  
  
"Legolas, you must fetch Ryder at once." The king commanded.  
  
"Father! Ryder is an old man now. His life sustained only with help from elven healers. We mustn't call him forth."  
  
"Legolas? Who is Ryder?" Eldawen questioned, confused.  
  
"Ryder is a man who once saved Legolas from vampires. He is one of only vampire hunters left on Middle Earth." A man answered, stepping out of the shadows. Legolas quickly ran to the man's side.  
  
"Ryder, you should not be here." Legolas scolded helping the old man to a chair. "You know that you should not. You have done enough to help against the vampires."  
  
"Boy, I know I have done much against those creatures. You forget had it not been for me, you would have been one of those creatures, much like your mother. Now I know the three, for I have met them in battle many times. The first is Katerin, who wears the form of a hobbit. The second is Jwen, who bears the form of a dwarf. And lastly is Morwen. The same Morwen who we faced that morning so long ago who wears the form of an elf. 'Tis she who is the leader of this tribe. You need not fear for that who you think of is a turned vampire, boy."  
  
"We have a Morwen here at this time." Thranduil cried, throwing up his hands.  
  
"Do not fear, for I believe she is not the one. For now, I believe you should join your people, unless there is something else Lady Eldawen has to say." Said Ryder.  
  
"Aye, there is. My lord, in two days time, the Riders of Rohan is depart, I however wish to stay here in the company of other elves. I ask for Legolas as my guide in your forest, King Thranduil."  
  
"Very well." The King answered, turning to go back to the Hall. 


End file.
